


Prank On!

by AnOwlReadingABook, BlackButlerFan13



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapter 4 has been remade (pointless), Chapter 5 Ibuki picture update (pointless), Chapter 7 maggot pictures updated, Just a prank bro, U better send me ur pranks or else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOwlReadingABook/pseuds/AnOwlReadingABook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackButlerFan13/pseuds/BlackButlerFan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pranksters have been decided and its time to take your requests. GIMME DEM. Note: Now under new management!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Hello there, you sexy bitches. I, your sex slave, welcome you to this fanfiction which was pulled out of my ass with little nuggets. Let's start this ~~fanfucktion~~  with the introduction.**

* * *

 

Three people woke up next to each other, tied up together with one strong ass rope. The three heard a door open. They looked to see who opened the door. It was Lance.

"Hey there you sons/daughters of bitches." Lance spoke.

"Lance?! What's going on, why are we tied up?!" One of them spoke.

"Well the answer is simple. You three are going to prank people. If you don't, then you can stay here in this secret room and die together." Lance explained.

"Seriously!?! Why!!?" Another one asked.

"Because, just because. For fun, m8." Lance answered.

"And how will we die? By starvation?" The third one questioned.

"Not just that, you will watch a 10 hour video of this." (https://youtu.be/1SQTgG1y9lE)

"NO! NO GOD, NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!!!"

"But it's only 1 hour .-."

Lance giggled and said,"Hehe, but I made it 10 hours. If that doesn't break you, then I could go far and make it 1 year."

"Okay, we'll prank people."

"Good, now the rules are simple. Rule 1: You're allowed to prank everyone but each other. By each other I mean that you can't prank the other pranksters or else you will be punished. Rule 2: If you prank someone, don't go too far. For example, if you torture someone for a prank, that does not count as a prank. It counts as goddamn torture! Rule 3: If a prank fails, you will be punished. Finally, Rule 4: You can't prank me or else you'll be PUNished. Understood the rules? Good, have fun." And with that, he untied the three pranksters and left.

"Welp. We might as well prank others. May the best prankster win." One of them said.

 

This is where it all begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the three people? Will we find out? Find out next time in the next episode of Prank On!


	2. 23/7/16 UPDATE

It seems like Junko is the mosted pick (as of now) so I think I could add her. Only two people voted for now so I decided to step in.

Junko - 2 votes  
Makoto - 2 votes (cause I voted, don't worry, I only accept who has the higher ones)  
Mukuro - 1 vote  
Asahina - 1 vote  
Hiyoko - 1 vote  
Nagito - 1 vote (another vote by me)  
Random - 1 vote (me another)  
Everyone else - 0

3 DAYS LEFT UNTIL DEADLINE


	3. 24/7/16 UPDATE

Welcome back you sons of bitches, you losers have actually voted in the comment section, I'm impressed. Because of that, you all got a picture of DJ Keemstar, calling you a nigger.

Anyways, LET'S GET ROIGHT INTO THE NOOSE.

Junko - 4 votes

Makoto - 3 votes

Mukuro - 2 votes

Hiyoko - 2 votes

Ibuki - 1 vote

Leon - 1 vote

Mondo - 1 vote

Fujisaki - 1 vote

Asahina - 1 vote

Nagito - 1 vote

Everyone else - an egg

Wow, I'm surprised no one voted for the DR3 characters. Welp, I'm changing my vote from Random to:

Andou - 1 vote

Surprised? No? Okay.

2 DAYS LEFT UNTIL TRUMP TAKES OVER MURICA!


	4. 25/7/16 UPDATE

WELCOME BACK YOU GAY FAGGOTS! WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS? BECAUSE I'M SQUEALING SO MUCH BECAUSE OF EPISODE 3 OF DANGANRONPA 3 FUTURE ARC! MY DONUT GIRL ASAHINA WAS NOT DEAD AT ALL! WHAT A FUCKING PLOT TWIST! But... Donkey's dead.

RIP Donkey. Gone but never forgotten. Anywayz, ah yes. The votes. Let's play some music. This may be your type: "Bodies". PLAY IT.

Junko - 5 votes (Wow, you're all obsessed with Junko)

Makoto - 3 votes

Mukuro - 3 votes

Ibuki - 3 votes

Leon - 3 votes

Hiyoko - 2 votes

Nagito - 1 vote

Plot-Twist Donut Waifu - 1 vote

Mondo - 1 vote

Souda - 1 vote

Fujisaki - 1 vote

Chisa - 1 vote (I love changing my vote. But this vote will be the last I will change. You gotta love the housekeeper. My 3rd best waifu)

1 DAY LEFT BEFORE THE HOT THREESOME. 26/7/16 IS THE FINAL UPDATE. WANNA SEE YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTERS BE PRANKSTERS? GET YO ASS OUTTA DAT COUCH,

AND START VOTING.

1 vote, and you get your very own gnome that can call random people pedos.

Also, I forgot to mention this. Thank you so much BlackButlerFan13 (the AO3 user with the a cute picture of a girl in a teddy suit. Uh oh, watch out. Keemstar's gonna call you a furry) for bookmarking this cancerous game. Because of that, you get a special reward: a dead nemo.


	5. 26/7/16 THE FINAL DELETION

It's here. The final update. Thank you all for voting. Its time, to see the votes.

Junko - 5

Makoto - 4

Mukuro - 3

Ibuki - 3

Leon - 3

Hiyoko - 3

Nagito - 1

Asahina - 1

Chisa - 1

Fujisaki - 1

Mondo - 1

Junko and Makoto are the winners! However, there is a tie between Mukuro, Ibuki, Leon & Hiyoko. While I'm writing this, I will take the time to use a random number simulator.

Omg, you do not know the expression I have on my face. Here's my facial expression.

Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, gays and lesbians, the winner of the tie breaker is...

NUMBER TWO! And number 2 is...

IBUKI MIODA! HOLY SHIT!

I've got no idea why she looks so fucking hot as fuck (I wanna be punished by her), but the votes has been aside.

**ALRIGHT! YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO COMMENT BELOW WHICH ONE PRANKS WHO AND DESCRIBE THE PRANK. However, if possible, can you also comment pranks which fail so that there's some punishment?**

Random Guy: NO FUCK OFF!

**Wow, what a rude guy. Anyways, comment below the size of your penises.**


	6. Junko's Prank: School is Cancelled?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Junko pranks the Class 77th boys, sending them a fake mail.

"Ohh, the despair this prank is going to cause~ I'm going to love it.." Junko was drooling on her table, imagining what would happen if the boys didn't get to school. Their teacher, Chisa Yukizome, is going to punish them harshly.

"Hm, looks like you're gonna be the first to prank someone. You better make sure it went well. You don't wanna get punished by me, do you?" Lance asked.

"Oh I want to be punished by yo-" Lance cut Junko off.

"Go prank them."

"Mkay." With that, she went to her computer and started making a fake account, calling herself Chisa Yukizome. "This is gonna be fun."

 

Hajime receives a new mail in his Gmail. He checks it and the message was from "Chisa Yukizome".

"This is a message to all the students in my class. School has been cancelled for the day. Have fun doing whatever you like!"

Hajime widened his eyes and said,"School is cancelled... HECK YEAH!!!"

He opened up Skype and made a group conversation with all the boys in his class. Apparently, they all got the same message as him.

"Hey guys, what should we do?" Souda asked.

"Simple, let's go to the beach!" Fuyuhiko said.

"Oooh, the beach? Ahh, those beautiful girls in bikinis. I wonder if they're like a tiger underneath those bikinis just like Peko."

"The fuck did you say?! I'll shove a gun down your throat so hard, it'll come out of your ass and I'll fire!!" Fuyuhiko with his anger as always shouted.

"Let's just go to the beach." Nagito calmly spoke.

And with that said, Hajime packed his stuff for the beach and left the house.

 

**Meanwhile at Hope's Peak Academy...**

 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE BOYS?!" Chisa yelled in frustration and that made her look scary from her students perspective."

"I received a text from Souda, saying that the boys are going to the beach." Sonia said.

At that moment, Chisa lost her temper.

"The bEacH?!?!?!?!" Chisa made a yandere smile and left the classroom in high speed.

Everyone was shocked by how Chisa, their kind and cheerful teacher, turned into a pyschopath.

Ibuki knows this is a prank because she is one of the pranksters. She can only pray that the boys don't get seriously injured.

 

**At the beach...**

 

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!" Souda jumped in the water and swam around Nidai.

"HMPH, THIS WATER AIN'T GONNA STOP ME!" Nidai yelled loudly.

"Hey um, guys. I got a text from Peko and she says that we should get to school." Fuyuhiko told the others.

"What, why? Is there a proble-" Hajime stopped talking once he saw the figure that appeared out of nowhere behind Fuyuhiko.

"What? Something wrong?" He turned around and froze in place.

Chisa was standing there, smiling like a yandere. She spoke.

**"Why wEre yOU HeRE?!?!?!?!"**

"T-Teacher? You told u-us that there's no s-school right? School is c-cancelled, right?" Souda asked while being scared shitless.

**"School...is...cancelled...? SCHOOL IS CANCELLED?!?!?! WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU THAT SCHOOL IS CANCELLED?! I'M GOING TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY YOU SLACKERS!!!"**

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The boys all ran away from her.

Meanwhile, Lance and Junko were busy watching them.

"The prank's going well. Let's hope that the boys don't get hurt badly." Lance stated.

"Don't worry about it. It can't go too far." Junko continued to watch the despair inside Chisa. "Oh the despair in their teacher~ I'm loving it."

 

**5 Minutes Later**

 

"I'm baaaaaaack." Chisa said while dragging a giant bag with the boys inside it. She then opened the bag and pulled the boys out in their school uniform.

Most of the boys were scared shitless, including Nidai, who was cowering in fear. Izuru and Tanaka remained calm even after the event of what happened.

"Ok boys, why did you skip school? Better tell me faster or these two blades will do more than scratch you." Chisa spoke as her eye twitches.

It was Hajime that spoke up,"You sent us all an email, saying that school is cancelled."

He gulped as soon as Chisa turned her eyes to him. "I never sent anything. Besides, I use the former SHSL President's google account."

"Wait what?! Who sent us that email then?" Souda spoke up.

The door opened and Junko jumped in. "It was me! You got pranked, boiii!"

"JUNKO?!?" The whole classroom shouted.

"You boys have all fallen for my prank! It was so funny, seeing you all run away from your own yandere teacher. Anyways, I gtg." And with that, she left the classroom.

 

**At Lance's House**

 

"I did it!" Junko cheered while jumping up and down.

"Good job, Junko! Ibuki was trying so hard to hold back her laughter." Ibuki praised Junko.

"Well, it was a good prank, I'll tell you that. But..." Lance spoke in a dark matter. "It seems like someone is injured..."

"What the fuck? No fucking way!" Junko started losing her cool.

"Hanamura Teruteru broke his testicles after slipping on a banana peel." Lance showed her the autopsy report.

"What... the... FUCK?! NO FUCKING WAY! HOW THE FUCK DID HE BREAK HIS TESTICLES AFTER FUCKING SLIPPING!?!" Junko shouted at Lance.

"No idea. It's probably fiction logic."

"Fiction logic? What's that?" Makoto asked.

"Nevermind. Anyway Junko, you're not going to be punished by me. But rather, by someone else." Lance grinned.

"W-Who is that person?" Junko then became scared.

"That person is here right now. Isn't that right, Mukuro?" When Lance said her name, she came through an open window.

"Y-You bitch!" Junko tried to leap on Lance but the SHSL Soldier got her and began taking her away. "I'LL BE BACK!"

"Welp. Prank fail. Oh well, at least the "suggester" got what she wanted."

"Suggester? Who is that?"

"Nevermind that Makoto. Go and have sex with Kyouko or something."

"H-Hey!"

 

* * *

 

 

Ahaha, how's it going bros? My name, is ETHAN BRADBERRY!, and thank you for reading this cancer.

 


	7. Ibuki's Prank: Secret Admirer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ibuki pranks 6 victims with presents.

"Heeeeeeeey Laaaaaaaance!!!" Ibuki called from the other seat. (AN: Lance is in Class 77. His talent? SHSL Spy. Shitty talent? Cool. Why was he not chased by Chisa in the previous chapter? Because he made a dummy be there at school)

"What is it?" Lance paused a Brazzers video and looked to his left. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Ibuki has thought of a prank for 6 people."

"6 people? Interesting... Discuss your plan."

* * *

 

 

**Okay, so I'm very lazy to write what the plan is. If you wanna know the prank, go back to the previous chapter and read a comment made by "hubbywriter12". Shout out to that son of a duck for suggesting such an amazing prank.**

* * *

 

 

Ibuki found Fuyuhiko and Peko sitting together in a bench.

"Heeeey! Yakuza dude!" Ibuki called from behind.

"Yakuza dude? Seriously?" Fuyuhiko looked behind him to see Ibuki with... a present? "What's that you got there?"

"Ok, this is a gift from an unknown person named “Secret Admirer”."

"Secret Admirer? I'm curious to see what this admirer sent me." Fuyuhiko snatched the box from Ibuki and looked at it. It looks like any other birthday present.

He opened the box. When he opened the box, he has received the 'Izuru Treatment', but different. Egg yolks and glitters came out of the box and splatted on Fuyuhiko's face.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ibuki laughed like a fucking crazy person.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Fuyuhiko cursed louder as hell.

Peko blushed at the sight of Fuyuhiko's face covered in um... shit.

"IT WAS A PRANK! IT WAS JUST A PRANK! OH MY GOD!" XD <\----Her reaction.

"YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF A DIRTY SLUT BASTARD!"

"Arigato Fuyuhiko~" Ibuki left as fast as she could. (AN: In the words of TheAnimeMan, Lost Pause, Misty Chronexia & Akidearest, Arigato doesn't mean 'thank you'. It means 'fuck you')

Lance was disguised as a human sized bush and saw the action. He slowly moved away from the couple.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! IS THAT A MONSTER!? PEKO KILL IT!!" As soon as he heard 'Peko kill it' he booked it as fast as he could, with Peko right on his ass.

 

 

Ibuki's next victim was Hiyoko. She found her with Mahiru, eating her gummy bears together with her.

"Hai guys!"

"Hi High Girl On Crack And Shrooms." Hiyoko mocked.

"Eh?! Y U so mean to Ibuki?"

"What is it that you want? And what's that box you got?" Mahiru asked in a kind tone.

"Oh, this is for you Hiyoko."

"For me?" Said the SHSL Strippe- I mean Dancer.

"Yep! Apparently, it's from this guy that calls itself “Secret Admirer”." Ibuki hides a smile, knowing Hiyoko and her hatred for yellow lemon-flavoured gummy bears, also adding a special 'ingredient' to make it more fun.

"Oooh, someone likes my performance! Yay!" Hiyoko took the present from Ibuki and opened it. The fun begins.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! GROSS!!!" Inside the box were what was said by me, The Narrator. Yellow lemon-flavoured gummy bears and... get ready... MAGGOTS! in the box,

 

And SPIDERS!

 ~~~~

And last, but not least, COCKROACHES!

She threw the box and the insects came out of it.

"EEEEEEEK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"PFFFFFFFT BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHA!!! AHAHAHA!!!" Ibuki then laughed the same way she laughed when she did the prank on Fuyuhiko.

Hiyoko started crying. Mahiru became angry.

"Ibuki! Apologize this instant!" Mahiru demanded.

"Lol no way bruh." And with that she ran out the classroom, without telling them that it was a prank.

"That girl, I swear..."

Suddenly, Mahiru sensed movement. She turned around and saw a box!

"Oh phew, just a box. Let it pass." And the box moved around Mahiru. Inside the box was Lance, writing the progress.

 

 

The next victim was Souda. This should be easy.

"HEEEEEEY SOOOOUDA!"

"Yeah?" Souda looked to where the voice came from. "Oh, Ibuki! What's up?"

"Some dude named the “Secret Admirer” made this present for you."

"Admirer? I have an admirer? Hell yeah!" Souda took the gift and opened it, only to find a perfume. "Eh?"

"Hm, I think you can use that to hit on Sonia." Ibuki suggested.

"HECK YEAH, IMMA DO IT!" Souda used the perfume spray on him and, while he doesn't know it, it has the scent of a nasty fucking shrimp. Ibuki held her breathe the entire time, not wanting to smell the fucking contents.

"See ya later Ibuki!" With that, he left and Ibuki began to breathe again.

"Teheee, I can't wait to hear everyone else's reaction. X)" Then Ibuki left to find her next prey.

Lance followed Souda without getting caught. There, Souda found Sonia and before Souda could say anything, Sonia became absolutely fucking sick and puked inside a random trash can.

"Huh?! What's wrong!?"

"Did you take a shower, Souda?! You smell like rotten shrimp!!" Sonia began to ran away.

"W-What?" Souda smelled himself and then,"IBUUUUUKIIIII!!!!!"

"Prank succeeded." Lance quickly left Souda and went for Ibuki.

 

 

The next victim is Sayaka. Ibuki knows her favourites and decides to put a PlayBoy magazine and a special 'toy' in the present. Apparently, Sayaka is with Mikan.

"Ayyyy Sayaka!" Ibuki ran up to them with a present. "This gift is for you by the “Secret Admirer”. This person likes your songs."

"Oh, that's nice. I'll open it when I get home." Sayaka smiled happily.

"Oookaaaaay, Ibuki's gonna be on her way now." She took out a random bike outta nowhere and rode off.

"I-I wonder w-what the present is f-for." Mikan questioned.

"It's worth finding out~" Sayaka grabbed Mikan's hand and took her to her house.

Lance has been following them to their house, without getting noticed.

 

"Alright. Time to open up the present this fan gave me." Sayaka opened the box and she screamed in shock.

It was a PlayBoy magazine.

"No way! This fan knows my favourites!" Sayaka spoke cheeringly. She took out the magazine from the box and began reading it.

"Y-You're into this s-stuff? Ok Sayaka, I w-won't blame you." Mikan smiled and looked back at the box, but then she made a shocked face.

"Huh? Mikan, are you alright?" Sayaka looked at the box and it shocked her.

There was a strap-on.

"A-Ah.." Sayaka became emotionless.

"..."

"Hey, Mikan."

"..?" Mikan turned her eyes over to Sayaka.

Sayaka then started fondling with Mikan's boobs.

".?!"

"Wanna have sex, Mikan?" Sayaka asked.

"Y-Yes, let's do it." Mikan started undressing.

Unfortunately for them, Lance was watching from the tree with a smirk.

"They're making porn eh? Interesting..." Lance took out his camera and began to record it.

As if it didn't get worst for the two, their window was open to where the tree Lance was standing on while being invisible. (AN: Hey, being the SHSL Spy has its advantages)

 

 

Ibuki doesn't know if her prank on Sayaka shocked them or not. Her next victim is Asahina.

"Hi Asahina! Hi Sakura!" Ibuki appeared outta nowhere behind Asahina and Sakura.

"Hi Ibuki!" Asahina greeted.

"Greetings Ibuki my girl." Sakura greets her with the term 'my girl'.

"There's this unknown person named “Secret Admirer” and it's giving you this present, Asahina." Ibuki gave the present to Asahina and says,"I've got no idea what's inside it, so have fun seeing it for yourself." Ibuki leaped on a scooter and rode off.

"Secret Admirer?" Asahina opens the present and this amaze her.

A Box of Donuts

She flipped up the cover of the box and her amazement soon died down. Inside the box were donuts, however, they were spoiled and rotten and covered with MAGGOTS! OH GAWD, THEY'RE BACK!

Asahina screamed and dropped the box of donuts on the floor.

"DID I SERIOUSLY GET PRANKED?" Asahina asked Sakura.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Ibuki..."

"Well that was short. Now to the final prey." Lance left the two and followed Ibuki.

 

 

"Chihiro, I got a package from a person named “Secret Admirer.” And its for you." Ibuki offered the package and Chihiro took it.

"For me?" Chihiro opened the package and it was a new keyboard. "Huuuuuh? No way! A new keybo-" He then realized that the keys were in a different place. For example: instead of 'qwert' keys, it was 'idgaf' keys. And the keys even have blueberry pancake sauce on them. "Huuuh!?!"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Ibuki laughed. "I'm sorry! It was a prank. XD"

Chihiro whimpered and then started crying.

Ibuki stopped laughing and hugged the SHSL Programmer.

"Shh, shhhh. It's okay, it was only a prank."

Lance was hiding behind a picture of the park. "Oh dear. Oh well, it seems like its all over."

 

**Lance's House**

 

"Ahhh, Ibuki's exhausted.."

"Take your rest, Ibuki. You need it." Makoto spoke.

"Was there any despair at all?" Junko asked.

"Well Ibuki, it seems like you pulled it off without breaking one of the rules. Good job!" Lance appreciated her.

"ZzzzzzzzzzzZzzzzzzZzzzzzz..."

"Ah, she's sleeping. Let her have her rest. Anyways, who wants to watch porn featuring Sayaka and Mikan?"

"What?! Porn?! Where!?" Ibuki woke up instantly.

"Hell yeah I wanna see porn!" Junko answered.

"What?! You invaded their privacy!??" Makoto frowned.

"Hey Makoto, do me a favour and go prank someone." Lance forced.

"Wait? Now?"

"Of course not. It's night time. Do it tomorrow."

"Well, okay."

 

* * *

 

 

I didn't do it for hubbywriter12, I did it for The Rock!

 

I also did it, for Mitch!


	8. Bonus: A Punishment That Ends In Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mara (BlackButlerFan13) apologies and lets Hanamura punish her non-sexually. Chaos ensues.

No description is needed for this. Sikes, it started when Lance was chatting with someone, a "suggester".

 **BlackButlerFan13:** he broke his testicles?

 **CumForLunch:** Yes, he did. Here's an autopsy report.

**CumForLunch:**

**BlackButlerFan13:** Jesus thats horribel.

 **CumForLunch:** *that's *horrible

 **BlackButlerFan13:** Whatever! I wanna apologize to him right now!

 **CumForLunch:** Right now? In the middle of the night?

 **BlackButlerFan13:** Yes! Right now!

 **CumForLunch:** ffs, fine. Let's go.

"Sigh. This girl, I swear." Lance got up and left his house. He locked his front door and started walking his way to the hospital.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"There you are!" Mara called. "You're so late!"

"Well gee, not my fault that I wasn't born as a god and can't fly faster, unlike someone here." Random MLG noises were heard.

"Whatever! Let's go!" Mara went inside the hospital. Lance followed.

 

While walking, Lance starts a conversation.

"After apologizing, what are you gonna do?"

"Let him punish me. Non-sexually." Maya responded.

"Knowing Hanamura, the punishment'll definetely be sexual. T_T"

"Don't worry. It'll definetely not be sexual."

"Suuuure, let's not forget the fact that you're still in a bear suit."

Mara could only respond with a gulp.

 

The two reached Hanamura's room. Lance knocks on the door.

"Come in." Hanamura says.

Lance and Mara entered the room and Hanamura blushes at the sight of Mara.

"Hello Lance. I see you have a beautiful girlfriend in a suit. Is she like an animal underneath the suit?"

"Okay, One: She's not my girlfriend. And Two: Get your mind out of the gutter." Lance loads his poisonous dart gun.

"Well, I came to apologize for your accident." Mara explained,"It was a prank to get your teacher to chase you boys and I'm sorry it ended in a disaster." Mara looks at him with cute eyes.

"Aw, it's okay." Hanamura said.

"You're also free to punish me however you like." Before Hanamura could react she continued,"Not sexually! No no no! My mother would kill me!"

"No, it's okay. Your mother won't know if you keep it a secret..." Hanamura zipped down Mara's suit, until action was taken.

Mara elbowed Hanamura's testicles so hard and shouted,"EW! BAKA! HENTAI!"

"Jesus, you just hurt his balls even more." Lance said.

"Shut up! It's called “testicles”!" Mara then turned her eyes to him.

"Aren't they the same?"

"Testicles is an appropiate word!"

"I have two tennis testicles. It doesn't make se- OUGH!!!" Lance was punched in the guts."

"YOU'RE A PERVERT TOO! GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU RAPIST!"

Mara activated her death wings and flew through the window.

"Ugh.. That ended nicely.."

"..." Hanamura didn't move for a bit.

"I guess you'll be here for more months?"

"I don't think so... I FEEL FINE!!" With that, Hanamura stood up from his coma,"I FEEL REFRESHED!! I WANT TO THANK THAT SEXY BEAST!!"

"What. The.. Fuck...?" Lance passed out from brain cancer after witnessing Hanamura feeling okay.

 

* * *

 

 

Hello there. You've reached the end of this chapter. I have a petition for you.

I have a petition to kill Juzo for using police brutality on Hajime.

__****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it.


	9. Makoto's Prank: The NicoB Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto pranks Nico and hell breaks loose.

"Hey Lance, I um, got a prank." Makoto rubs his head.

"Describe it." Lance was drinking "milk".

"There's this youtuber named NicoB and I found out where he lives. And since he hates Junko, I'm gonna sneak into his house and fill every room with pictures of Junko." Makoto says.

"Eh? Someone has a fetish for me? Oh, the despair~"

"Shut up, you fancy twat. The boys are talking." Lance scoffs.

 

* * *

 

 

"HEEEELLOOO EVERYONE!!! This is NicoB, bringing you another episode of (insert game)." Nico was recording another episode of whatever the fuck you wanna put in that bracket space. There was somebody in the house, besides him. That somebody...

"Phew. That was close. His cute dog nearly bit my foot." Makoto looked around Nico's house and he was amazed,"Wow, this is a nice house.. Not for long." He initiated the prank: Operation Junko. He then started sticking pictures of Junko to his living room walls. The pictures were not just about Junko, but including "indecent" pictures of Junko. How he got this is beyond me. I'm just a faggot narrator, reading alongside with you.

He then started sticking pictures everywhere: the ceiling, the floor, then the kitchen, the bathroom, the guest room, etc. He only has one room left. The room of Nico. He started listening to Nico's voice and heard this,"Hold up guys, I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. I'll see ya all when I come back." And he heard a click. Makoto then hid behind a lamp, yes, a fucking lamp, and waited for him to leave his room. After he left, Makoto went inside his room.

He then did the same thing, sticking pictures of Junko everywhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!!!?" He heard Nico going nuts.

"Well, looks like I'm done." Makoto tried to leave the room, but as soon as he saw the door knob being turned, he quickly hid behind the long ass curtains, instead of hiding under the bed like what any smart person would do.

"Where is it? Aha, found you!" Makoto gulped and realized that he's been found. "WHAT THE HELL EVEN MY ROOM!! TIME TO BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" Makoto heard the word 'burn'. He realized that Nico's going to burn his house down.

He then saw flames. Makoto quickly opened the window behind him (duh, the curtains cover the window) and jumped out.

Lance, Ibuki & Junko were waiting for all.

"What happened?" Lance asked.

"IBUKI SEES FIRE COMING OUT OF NICO'S HOUSE!!" Ibuki pointed at the house that was burning.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Lance shouted.

"PRANK GONE WRONG BOIIII!!! U DUN FUK UP!" Junko talked like a MLG tryhard.

"Makoto, how dare you..." Makoto recognized that voice... It was Kyouko.

"A-Ah.." Makoto's right hand was grabbed by the gloves of his lover.

"You and I need to talk, right now." Kyouko gave him the death stare.

"AY! NICO!" Lance called.

"WAT? Oh, who are- JUNKO!!" Nico raised his flame thrower.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT IT WAS JUST A PRANK GONE WRONG! CHILL OUT BRO, JUST A PRANK!" Lance tried convincig him to stop.

"Just.. A prank... DAMN YOU ALL!" Nico then started running towards the group.

"Oh fuck, LET'S FUCKING BOOK IT!" Lance then started running, with Ibuki and Junko behind him who were laughing.

"I'm going to punish you, Makoto Naegi." Kyouko spoke calmly.

 

* * *

 

 

I have a theory. Are Nico and Leon the same? Take a look at this photo:


	10. Makoto's Prank: The Bathroom Sign Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Makoto switches the bathroom signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating for the past day. I was busy.. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be your slave for the day. I'll do all sorts of things: cleaning, cooking, blowing you, showing my ass to you, etc.

**HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY**

**9:00 AM**

 

"I got another prank that doesn't end in punishment." Makoto started speaking.

"Entertain me, Naegi." Lance sipped his chicken soup.

"I'm going to switch the bathroom signs between each other."

"Boy to girl and girl to boy?"

"Yep."

"Good luck, A-hoe-gay." Lance chuckled.

"Why so rude?"

"Ha! New name for Makoto: A-Hoe-Gay! AHAHAHAHA- OW!!" Junko got whipped by a whip. Lol.

"Foolish fool. You should close that foolish mouth of yours." Franziska von Karma, why the fuck is she here?

 

**11:45**

 

Makoto hid behind a fake wall and waited for the girls to enter. Peko and Sakura entered. Makoto came out of his hiding spot and switched the bathroom signs. Then he went back into his hiding spot. After 15 seconds, Mondo and Souda were walking together and stopped right in front of the two bathrooms.

"Hey, is it me or were the bathroom signs different?" Mondo asked.

"It's probably just you." Souda opened the door and went inside, with Mondo following him.

Makoto got out and switched the signs back to where they belong and got back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!" He heard Mondo shout.

"What are you two doing here in the girls bathroom?" He then heard Peko speak.

"WHAT?! BUT THE SIGNS WERE-" Souda got out of the bathroom and looked at the sign. "No.. I SWEAR THE SIGN WAS THE BOYS SYMBOL!"

"Well you must suffer, my boy." Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"FUCKING RUN!!" Mondo grabbed Souda and ran away, but Sakura and Peko ran after them.

The girls caught up to them.

"HOLY SHIT!! NO! NO!! OW! FUCK!" Peko was beating the fuck out of Mondo and Sakura was smashing Souda's head on the floor.

 

After a few minutes, Peko carried Souda back to her class while Sakura carried Mondo. 3 minutes later, Mahiru and Koizumi went inside the girls bathroom. Makoto switched the signs and hid. Kiyotaka came and went inside. Makoto switched the signs back and shit went down.

"WHAT THE HELL? KIYOTAKA?! WHY IN THE FUCK ARE YOU IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?!" Hiyoko yelled.

"WAIT WHAT? LANGUAGE PLEASE AND HOLD ON!" Kiyotaka rushed out of the bathroom and looked at the sign. "Oh no.. What have I done?" Suddenly, Hiyoko grabbed both of Kiyotaka's arms and pinned them to a wall. (I've got no idea how the fuck can a short ass person pin the arms of a tall person to a wall)

"I NEVER FUCKING KNEW THAT THE SHSL HALL MONITOR WAS A PERV!" Kiyotaka was scared while Hiyoko was screaming at his face and Mahiru just watches.

"L-Language please..." And he fucked up indeed.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT MY LANGUAGE, YOU PERV! GET INSIDE THE BATHROOM! NOW!" Hiyoko began to drag Kiyotaka inside the girls bathroom, with Mahiru behind her.

"N-No.." And then Makoto didn't know what happened after that.

Kiyotaka came out of the bathroom after several seconds with a blank expression and went back to his class. Then Mahiru and Hiyoko came out and glared daggers at the fake wall Makoto was hiding behind. Makoto gulped and prayed that they didn't see him.

"We're also not done with you, A-Hoe-Gay boy. Come out of there!" Hiyoko demanded.

 _How did they see me?!_ Makoto didn't move for a while, and Mahiru walked towards the fake wall and pulled the wall off. Makoto gulped. He was fucked. He breathe heavily.

"How dare you!" Mahiru spoke at last.

"Fuck.." Was all Makoto could say.

 

**LANCE'S HOUSE**

**2:00 PM**

 

"So that's what happened.." Lance sipped his corn soup.

"Lol, hmmmhmmmhmmmmmmm (you got reeeeekt)." Junko was blowing her ice cream.

"Junko, don't go too deep. Ibuki thinks it's gross!" Ibuki was licking her lollipop in a very sexual way.

"Well, prank succeeded, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, dunno if the suggester was happy or not. So let's do it again tomorrow." Lance said.

"AGAIN?! NO!"

"The suggester will punish you if you don't. Oh by the way, the suggester is the Goddess of Death, well, the daughter of the Goddess of Death. So you better satisfy her. She's still watching." Lance gave a smirk to Makoto.

"Why me?"

 

**HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY**

**9:00 AM**

 

"Alright, here goes nothing.." Makoto hid inside Lance's locker, with the door slightly open.

He saw Celestia walk inside the girls bathroom and switched the signs again. He went back into Lance's locker and waited. Then three guys came: Byakuya, Fuyuhiko and Hajime. The three went inside the bathroom and Makoto switched the signs, unaware of what was going inside.

Lance came out of nowhere and said, "I sense some porn going on. I shall record it and send it to the suggester for her amusement." He turned invisible and went inside the bathroom.

Makoto gulped and imagined what was going on inside.

After some time, the three boys came out, along with Celestia, without looking at the bathroom sign.

"Duuuuude, I got the video." Lance opened his locker and waved his camera around.

"Without getting caught? Okay?"

"Imma go." Lance left.

 

10 minutes later, Leon went inside the boys bathroom and Makoto switched the usual and waited back in the locker. Sayaka came and entered the boys bathroom.

"WUAHHHHHHHH! LEON?!" Sayaka called.

"SAYAKA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Makoto heard a hard ass slap and heard Leon scream in pain.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?! BAKA! HENTAI!" Sayaka then ran out of the bathroom.

"SAYAKA WAIT! Damn it.."

Makoto let out a giggle which resulted in him fucking up. Leon heard the giggle and looked at the slightly opened locker.

"What the?" Leon walked towards it and opened it fully.

It was at that moment Makoto knew, he fucked up.

"MAKOTO?! IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG! DAMN YOU!" Then Leon started beating the shit out of him.

 

**LANCE'S HOUSE**

**2:00 PM**

 

"Lol, you fucked up. Omph." Lance took a bite out of his chili dog.

"Hahaha, that was funny." Ibuki ate her gelatin.

"HA! Oh well, if it makes you feel better, you can watch porn with us." Junko lifted up the camera which was used to film a porn which featured Celestia.

"N-No." Junko showed the video to Makoto anyways.

 (Warning: I REGRET NOTHING)

"OH GOD! EUGH!"

"Lol."


	11. This Fanfiction Has Been Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so ashamed of myself.

So, this fanfiction has been forgotten. Wonderful. Welp. RIP "Prank On". Gone but never forgotten..

You people are sick twisted, ROTTEN APPLES! Unoriginal? Yeah I know. Here's a picture of Eric trying to make Sean suck his dick:

Welp, goodbye fanfiction. You will be missed.

(Play the violin)

RIP PRANK ON

2016-2016


	12. A Note

Hi guys, it's BlackButlerFan13 here. So I asked TheOneandOnlyLoser if I could adopt this story and they said yes. So...here I am. You can still send in pranks and I wil try to get to them only it will be a little hard to update once school starts so I apologize in advance. Also, check out my other works if you guys want. (I haven't updated in so long....I am so ashamed.) :'(


	13. The Passing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance steps down as the host.

"I am stepping down as the host." Lance unawaringly announced.

"Wait what? But Ibuki was about to tell you a prank! Who's the host now?" Ibuki asked.

"An acquantance of mine, Mara. Former SHSL Reaper." As soon as he said that, a girl in a bear suit popped out of nowhere.

"Hiiiii!" The girl waved.

"R-Reaper? As in, the grim reaper?" Makoto asked.

"Yes, the grim reaper. I'm surprised your girlfriend's father allowed her to join Hope's Peak. Probably because of that faggot scout."

"Awwww, you look so cute. You're too cute to be the grim reaper." Junko pinched Mara's cheeks.

"Ouch, that hurts.." Mara's eyes turned red and glared at Junko, who winced and let go of Mara's cheeks.

"U-Um?"

"I think you screwed up." Lance warned.

"Wha?" Was all Junko could say before she got the best despairing torture of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wait, if she's going to be the new host, where are you gonna go?" Makoto asked.

"Don't worry about it. I got things to do." Lance grabbed his stat-track fedora and left the household.

"Alright! I'm going to be a lot nicer than he is when taking punishments. ^_^" Mara exclaimed.

"Yeah.. “Nicer”... Sure.." Junko rubbed her arm in pain.

"What was that?" Mara gave Junko the same glare.

Junko gulped.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, did you step down?" A voice asked Lance.

"Yes I did. An acquantance is now taking over." Lance scratched his temple.

**"Excellent."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that mysterious person talking to Lance?


	14. Fuyuhiko's Prank: To The Former Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting this, weren't you?

"Young Master, the  **present** is ready."

"Excellent." Fuyuhiko grabbed the present.

[flashback]

"So did you step down as the host?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Yes, I did." Lance replied.

"Excellent."

[ends]

Fuyuhiko drove on his motorcycle to Lance's house. Held the present in hand and knocked on Lance's door. Lance answered the door.

"Fuyuhiko?"

"Hajime wanted to give this to you for helping out at the party."

"Well, okay." Lance took the present.

He opened the box and green slime splatted on his face.

That's what the prank looks like ^

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I PRANKED THE FORMER HOST! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! SEE YA LATER, SLIMY!!" Fuyuhiko ran and jumped on his bike and drove away.

"Damn it, I knew you were suspicious this whole time.. Laugh all you want, I'll get back at you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a nice draft that you got there..


End file.
